Spirited Away
by kim253
Summary: After the Cullens leave, Bella finds her comfort in Jake but he soon leaves her as well. So she moves to Louisiana to live with her sister, Chloe. Full summary inside. Plase Review!
1. Chapter 1

After the Cullens leave, Bella finds her comfort in Jake but he soon leaves her as well. So she moves to Louisiana to live with her sister, Chloe. Here she meets her husband Michael but he abuses her after she has their triplets Chloe, Chris and David. So she runs back to La Push where she meets the wolf that imprinted on her three years ago, Sam Uley. Will she accept him or go back to her abusive husband?

Chapter 1

BPOV

The Cullens left me three years ago and so did my best friend Jake, I moved to live with my step-sister, Chloe in New Orleans. Soon I found a man named Michael and found out that he was a shape-shifter. We were married after two years because I was too afraid to open up to him about my past. I was pregnant by the end of the year with triplets no less. I gave birth to my triplets Cleopatra Leah Grimwood, Christopher Seth Grimwood and David Jacob Grimwood, we were the happiest parents when they were born and so was his pack. When the babies turned three months, Mike began to physically and mentally abuse me out of nowhere. I turned to Chris, the alpha of the pack and my half-brother, but the only thing he told me to do was take the triplets and leave before Mike killed me. I did as he told me to so now I'm on my way to La Push to stay with my father and step-mother Sue.

I pulled into the driveway, then called Chris and told him that I made it. I took a deep breath and walked up to the door but before I could knock Leah opened the door.

"Bella! Welcome home sister," she said pulling me into her overly warm body, I laughed at her.

"Hi Leah how've you been?"

"I'm better now that you're home, now Jake can stop moping and feeling depressed that he made you leave." I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Come meet your niece and nephew," I pulled open the back door and she looked in the back seat at my sleeping babies.

"Oh my gosh they're so cute. What are they're names, Bella?"

"Cleopatra Leah Grimwood, Christopher Seth Grimwood and David Jacob Grimwood. Michael was mad that I didn't name one of the boys after but I already promised to name my children after my brothers and sisters a long time ago."

She just beamed when I mentioned that they were named after my brothers and sisters and that my daughter had her name. she hugged me again and cried on my shoulder this time.

"Thank you Bella for thinking of me as your sister."

"Family don't end with blood, Leah. You've been my sister since Charlie told me he was marrying Sue. Now help me bring the babies in, I'm sure that our parents want to see them too."

"They're not here, everyone's at Mom's diner because she wanted to cook today before you got here. But you got here early as usual." I smiled and opened the trunk with the stroller and carefully put the babies inside so that they wouldn't wake up. Then grabbed the dipper bag and walked with Leah over to the diner. Before we got there everyone was walking back towards the house so we all met half way. Dad was the first to reach me, he had tears in his eyes as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you Bells," He said trying not to cry.

"I missed you too dad." I pulled back, smiled and kissed his cheek. When I let him go I was pulled into a gigantic group hug and was met by a group of guys saying my name and how much they missed me.

"Okay boys let her go and quiet down before you wake up the baby," Sue called over them, they let me go as I started to laugh.

"It's actually _babies_, mom," Leah corrected her then moved from in from of the stroller to reveal my babies, who had finally opened their eyes. I walked over to them and handed Chloe to Leah and picked up both my sons.

"Meet your new family guys," I whispered to them and they smiled at my family.

"They're beautiful, Bella," Sue said with tears in her eyes, "may I hold one?" I smiled and handed her David who snuggled himself into her arms.

"What's his name," Charlie asked standing next to Sue as she rocked him.

"David Jacob Grimwood. This is Christopher Seth Grimwood and that is Cleopatra Leah Grimwood."

"You named your son after me," Seth asked stepping closer to his nephew, then as if he couldn't resist, he held out his arms to Chris. I handed him over and watched as my family spoiled my babies to no end. Then my phone rang and I picked it up without looking at it.

"Hello," I asked with a smile on my face, there was a dark laugh on the other end and my babies began to cry as if they felt my fear.

"Did you really think that running away would keep me form you, Isabella," It was Mike on the other end of the phone and he sounded too calm for a man/wolf whose wife just left with his children.

"What do you want Michael? You wont be able to find me of my children. Chris and Chloe wont tell you where I am because they will protect their sister and namesakes."

"I have my ways and sources, I found you once and I'll find you again. Maybe your mommy or step-daddy will tell me where you are if I force it out of them."

"Stay away form my parents or you will regret it, that I can guarantee." I have no idea where that just came form but I know that I was convinced.

"Now where was that spunk last week, I would've had more fun." I felt my stomach lurch but there was nothing to throw up. I hung up on him and turned back to my family who were either shaking or trying to get the babies to be quiet. I sighed and began to sing the song that calmed them down.

_Lay down your sweet and weary head,_

_Night has fallen, you have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now and dream of ones that came before_

'_Cause they are calling from across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep, what are these tears upon your face_

_Soon you will see all of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms you're only sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon _

_Why do the white gulls call_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_Dawn will turn to sliver glass_

_A light on the water, all souls pass_

_Hope fades into the world of night_

_Two shadows falling out of memory and time_

_Don't say we have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms just sleeping_

_What can you see on the horizon _

_Why do the white gulls call_

_Across the sea a pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And Dawn will turn to sliver glass_

_A light on the water, gray ships pass _

_Into the west_

By the end of the song I had tears in my eyes as I thought of David my other half-brother who died after saving me from a rival wolf who was trying to kill me. He started to sing that song to the babies while I was pregnant and they always stopped moving as if they were sleeping or just listening. I learned it and sang it to him right before he died. The babies were quiet and sleeping in the arms of their aunt, uncle and grandma. Everyone was staring at me with sad and awed expressions, I gave them a sad smile then put the babies back in the stroller. We walked back to Sue's house and the guys helped unpack the SUV of the baby stuff and the mini U-Haul. it's a good thing that Sue has a guest house or I would have to go stay in Forks in Charlie's house. Everyone but Leah, Sue, and Emily stayed to help me unpack so I could get it done faster. When we were almost done the door opened and the missing ladies came in with a large basinet for the babies to sleep in until I get them another crib.

"Thanks you guys," I said as everyone left to leave me and the babies with the new place, there was an extra room just incase I wanted someone else over with me. I sat on my bed as the babies slept beside me and I pulled out my cell phone, I called Chris first.

"Hey Bella is everything alright," he asked when he picked up.

"You need to keep a very close eye on Mike, he threatened to go to Mom and Phil to find out where I am. I'm scared that he's telling the truth and will kill them to get his answer."

"He wont hurt our mother, he'll have to kill me and Chloe before that happens."

"I know, I will call you if he calls again."

"Okay Bella be safe and kiss the babies for me."

"Bye Chris. I love you."

"Love you too Bell."


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Spirited Away….

"I know, I will call you if he calls again."

"Okay Bella be safe and kiss the babies for me."

"Bye Chris. I love you."

"Love you too Bell."

Now…

Chapter 2

I spent my first few days in Forks getting to know the new additions to my already huge family. I wasn't surprised that Charlie knew about the pack but I still hadn't mentioned the fact that the family I was living with was also a pack of shape-shifters but they haven't asked about my trip yet so I was safe.

"Bella," Seth asked while helping me watch the triplets.

"Yes Seth?"

"Why haven't you said anything about your 'trip' since you came back?"

"Well I was waiting for someone to ask me. Let's put the kids down for a nap then I'll tell you. After that you can tell the pack what ever you want."

I picked up the boys while Seth picked up Cleo or little Leah as the pack called her. I put them in their bassinet and began to sing their lullaby.

_I wanna leave my footprint on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that in something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world I leave no regrets _

_Leave something they'll remember so they wont forget_

_I was here_

_I lived I loved_

_I was Here_

_I've did I've done Everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so every one will know _

_I was Here_

_I wanna say I lived each day until I died_

_And know that I meant something in somebody's life_

_The hearts that I've touched will be the proof that I leave_

_That I made a difference and this world will see _

_I was here_

_I lived I loved_

_I was Here_

_I've did I've done Everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so every one will know _

_I was Here_

_(x2)_

_I just want them to know that I gave my all did my best_

_Brought someone some happiness_

_Left this world a little better just because.._

_I was here_

_I was here_

_I lived I loved_

_I was Here_

_I've did I've done Everything that I wanted _

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so every one will know _

_I was Here (x2)_

They were sleeping soundly and I snuck downstairs with Seth to tell my story. We sat in silence for a few minutes then I took a deep breath.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about when you left without telling anyone you were leaving, that really hurt us."

"I left because I watched Jacob cheat on me, he didn't know I was there but I was just in Seattle because I had a free day from work. I saw him with another girl and I thought that they were just some friends until I saw him kiss her without any hesitation whatsoever. I was heartbroken so I went to his house and packed up what clothes I had and got out of there. I was still in Washington for a few days trying to get in contact with my stepsister to tell her that I was coming to stay with her. The next morning I was on the first flight to Louisiana. When I stepped out of the terminal I found my sister and my half-brothers, David and Chris. At that time, I didn't know that they were my brothers. When I hugged Cleo I felt that she was the same temperature as you guys so I knew what they were and I fell right back into a pack life. I became the pack mother without even knowing it and I adopted a son named Jonas but he has to stay with the pack until Chris says other wise. As I got to know that pack better I met a man named Michael Grimwood who became my husband after we dated for about two years. By our one-year anniversary I was pregnant with the babies. No one was happier than him to hear that news besides Jonas. In my sixth month, a small war broke out between them and a neighboring pack. I was caught in the crossfire one night because almost the whole pack was called in to defend the border. A male beta tried to kidnap me and luckily David was patrolling nearby or I would be dead. David managed to kill the wolf but was severely wounded himself. As he was dying he told me that he and Chris were my half-brothers by Renee and one of the men in a nearby village but he didn't tell me who. As he died I started to sing the song that I sang the other day to help him pass on peacefully."

I stopped and grabbed on to the necklace that he had given me as a birthday present, then wiped away the tears that flowed down my cheek. I pulled myself together and continued the story.

"Soon after I grew even closer to my last brother, and then I had the babies. Everyone had a huge party while I was stuck in the hospital to welcome the new members of the pack. When the babies turned two months my son Jonas moved out to live on his own and Mike had started to change after that. He started to get mad easier and easily lost his temper, it always took a member of the pack to calm him down but the pack wasn't always around. When they turned three months, he began to attack me whenever we were alone and I have a scar where he used a claw on me. It left a gash but it healed fast since I was still feeling the effects that the babies left in my system. When that happened I took my babies and moved in with Chris until it seemed that he calmed down, then I stupidly moved back in with him. It started again and I went back to Chris, who told me to go back with Charlie until he could be completely controlled or until he was killed. If he gets to out of control or he just disappears then Chris will likely send someone to protect me, the babies, Renee, Phil, Sue and Charlie until he is found. I don't want him to hurt my family anymore, I wont and if it comes down to it I have a gun that will kill him when the bullet reaches his heart."

I looked at my stepbrother and he looked angry and scared for us. I was going to say something but then there was a howl in the forest that meant that a pack meeting was being called.

"Go Set, we'll be fine and tell the pack if you want I don't care." He nodded and ran out the door. Ten minutes later there was a knock at my door, it was Emily, Kate, Claire and Sue. They all came to help with the babies but were sad to hear that they were sleeping.

"Bella why does it look like you were crying sweetheart," Sue asked coming over to sit beside me.

"It was nothing Sue, I was just thinking of an old friend that died a few months ago."

"What happened to your friend," Emily asked politely.

"I cant talk about it right now but just give me sometime. I told Seth but I cant say the story again today."

"We understand sweetie, maybe next time." I smiled at them then stood to go outside for some air. I was out for maybe ten minutes before a russet brown wolf came up to me. Jake looked at me and nodded to his back like he wanted me to ride him.

"He wants you to ride him," Sue said behind me, "go ahead we'll watch the babies for you."

"Thank you," I said then jumped on his back, then Jake took off in the direction that Seth went just an hour earlier. When he slowed down we came to a semi-circle of wolves, standing before them was a white female wolf and a larger male blue wolf.

"Jonas, Luna what are you two doing here?" They walked into the tree line and came backing their human forms.

"Chris sent us and Cleo to watch over you since Mike slipped away from his imprisonment."

"When did that happen?"

"Two days ago, but we were already on our way here just in case he got away. We couldn't just enter another packs territory so Cleo sent us ahead to talk to the local pack and they went to go get you," Jonas told me. I know that Chris sent him on this mission so he could learn what it meant to truly be an alpha of a pack. I walked over to my son and hugged him tightly to my body.

"My boy came all the way to Washington to help protect me and his baby brothers and sister." I was happy that Chris sent him here to help.

"So can we come on your territory or will we have to move Bella somewhere else so we can protect her," Luna said in a challenging voice. I didn't look back I just looked into the forest because I felt as if someone was looking at me from there.

"Fine you can come on our land but do not hurt anyone in our village," I heard Sam say and I smiled. Then I thought of how much room I would have at my place and was thankful for the extra room and the huge living room.

"I'll run you back to the car and then you can show us the way to your house," Luna said grabbing my arm before she stripped out of her clothes then transformed into a gigantic wolf. Jonas did the same but I didn't watch him, he just ran beside us. Before we reached the road they morphed back into their human forms and I walked out of the trees looking around until I was attacked by my half sister's massive hug. I laughed at her as we fell to the ground, my son and sister-in-law joined in when they saw us.

"Hi to you too, Cleo," I said when she let me up smiling loudly.

"I missed you Bells, it was weird not having you there to cook for all of us so now we rely on Chris to do the cook for us."

"Wow you guys really got used to me being pack mom, I feel bad for whoever the alpha female will be." We laughed and got in the car, I was allowed to drive since I'm bad with giving directions. When I pulled up to the house, Charlie was going inside the house.

"Dad," I called form the car, "I want you to meet some friends of mine from New Orleans."

He stopped and turned around to look at the car. I stepped out with Luna, Cleo and Jonas who all had a smile on their faces.

"This is my sister-in-law, Luna; my stepsister, Cleo and my son Jonas." I pointed them out and he froze when he heard that Jo was my son.

"Did you say son," I heard Sue ask coming from around the corner with David followed by Kate with Cleo and Emily with Chris.

"Yes I said son." They all froze and looked between the two of us shocked and scared….


End file.
